Amour aveugle
by nikita748
Summary: Après un an d'absence, elle est revenue à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de penser qu'elle a sa place ici? Et pourquoi son regard me trouble à ce point? C'est juste une sang de bourbe et moi je suis juste un connard.
1. Vision d'horreur

Bonsoir tout le monde. J'avais prévu d'écrire une histoire sur twilight mais celle-ci me trottait trop dans la tête alors j'ai commencé l'écriture. Pour ceux qui ont lu "le secret de Drago", ne vous attendez pas à un héros de guerre, le Drago de cette histoire n'est pas un gentil (enfin pas encore). Hermione, elle aussi est différente mais je vous laisse découvrir en quoi.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi une review ça fait toujours plaisir et puis c'est quand même pour connaître les réactions qu'on publie ;)

Très bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Vision d'horreur<strong>

J'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, encore. Je regarde par la fenêtre le paysage défiler devant moi. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas revenir ici après la catastrophe, après la chute, après le déshonneur subit à ma famille. Mais ma mère a refusé prétextant qu'un Malefoy garde toujours la tête haute, quelles que soient les circonstances et que si j'étais partie pour Durmstrang, comme je voulais, ça aurait été comme si je fuyais, comme si j'avais honte de ce que je suis et de ce en quoi je crois. Un Malefoy n'a pas honte de ses convictions. Alors elle m'a dit de retourner à Poudlard la tête haute et de reprendre ma place dans ma maison. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu cette rentrée, mais il est hors de question que je baisse la tête, encore moins devant saint Potter, le héros de la communauté sorcière, le sauveur, celui qui a gâché ma vie d'un coup de baguette. Et je n'ai pas honte de mes convictions, la mort de mon maître ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis sur les sangs de bourbe et les moldus. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent entre eux mais le mélange du sang sorcier avec du sang moldu est absolument dégoutant et même révoltant. Quand je pense que j'avais espéré faire ma dernière année dans une école purgé de tous les impures et que je vais devoir les supporter. Franchement, il ne devrait pas être permis qu'ils étudient la magie avec nous.

Je soupire, je dois arrêter de ruminer le passé, Voldemort est mort et mon père est en prison, il n'y a plus personne pour mener cette guerre pour l'instant. Je continue d'observer le paysage depuis la fenêtre de mon wagon, pas question que j'aille à leur rencontre. Si je veux conserver mon rang, c'est à eux de venir à moi et ils viendront ça ne fait aucun doute. Ils ont beaucoup perdu dans cette défaite eux aussi et ils ont besoin d'un leader. Ils ont besoin que je leur rappelle que nous n'avons pas à baisser la tête et que nous assumons nos choix. Nous assumons le choix d'avoir suivi un homme puissant qui aurait dû nous guider vers la gloire si un petit binoclard et un vieux fou ne c'étaient pas mis au travers de notre chemin.

Quand je repense à cet été j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Nous avons quitté l'école en vainqueurs, persuadés que les dés étaient jetés et que Dumbledore ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, que nous avions déjà gagné. De victoire en victoire, nous avons affirmé notre supériorité sans se rendre compte de ce qui se préparait dans le camp adverse, sans soupçonner qu'un gamin de 17 ans pouvait tout changer. Mon père n'a pas voulu que je participe aux batailles, il voulait que je sois un homme avant, il disait qu'il n'y avait rien de glorieux à tuer, qu'il le faisait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aie du sang sur les mains en je l'en remercie. Tout d'abord parce que je crois pas que j'aurais été capable de tuer pour mes convictions et aussi parce que ça m'a épargné d'être là ce fameux jour. Le jour où Harry Potter a tué Lord Voldemort et où les troupes de Dumbledore ont emprisonné une bonne partie des mangemorts, mon père y compris.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et je souris intérieurement. Je me retourne vers Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott et les salue d'un mouvement de tête. En silence ils viennent s'assoir à côté et en face de moi. Je sais que nous ne parlerons pas de cet été, de notre défaite. C'est un sujet tabou et nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. Le silence s'installe dans la cabine et j'observe mes deux camarades. Blaise semble avoir pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs qui redescendent assez bas sur sa nuque de couleur café-au-lait. Son regard sombre et son visage ténébreux lui ont donné un certain succès auprès de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien il me fait un sourire en coin et je lui réponds de bon cœur. Blaise est mon meilleur ami et il me connaît par cœur, c'est sans doute lui qui a poussé Théo à venir me voir, il a dû lui dire que j'étais têtu et que je ne bougerais pas. Mon regard se porte donc sur le blond. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé celui-là. Toujours ses cheveux coupés très court, ses sourcils épais, cet air ennuyé comme si rien autour de lui ne pouvait le distraire. Un soupir se fait entendre et je me tourne vers Blaise qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le silence. Il me fait un sourire amusé et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a qu'un sujet de conversation que mon ami métis pourrait avoir envie de lancer pour détendre l'atmosphère, les filles, et ce sourire me prouve que j'ai raison.  
>- J'ai croisé Pansy dans le train, dit-il, et soit son pull est très moulant, soit elle a pris un ou deux bonnets pendants les vacances.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interroge Théo qui semble moins ennuyé tout à coup.  
>Je soupire devant tant de naïveté.<br>- Ça veut dire que les seins de Parkinson sont plus gros, j'explique. Un sort tu crois? Je demande à Blaise.  
>- C'est possible, ça fait vraiment bizarre je trouve et puis c'est pas discret.<br>- Depuis le temps qu'elle te veut, elle l'a sans doute fait pour ça.  
>- Il m'en faut plus que ça pour fricoter avec ce bouledogue, me répond-il avec une moue dégoutée.<br>Je rigole, il n'y a que Pansy pour songer à augmenter la taille de sa poitrine après un été pareil.  
>- Y en a une autre qui est devenu drôlement jolie, fait observer Théo, c'est Granger.<br>Blaise et moi le regardons abasourdis.  
>- Granger? Je demande, la copine à Potter? Tu l'as vu quand?<br>- Tout à l'heure, dans le train.  
>- Quoi? Elle va à Poudlard? Mais elle est...?<br>- Toujours oui, mais ça l'empêche pas d'être canon.  
>- C'est de pire en pire cette école, je m'énerve, non mais franchement, l'autoriser à revenir c'est n'importe quoi. Ils se croient tout permis depuis leur victoire.<p>

Un silence gêné suit mes paroles, j'ai évoqué le tabou. Je profite du silence pour ruminer cette nouvelle infamie.

Le train continue son voyage et les discutions reprennent sur les cours, les profs, les premières années et bien-sûr les filles. Mais plus personne n'évoque cet été ou le retour scandaleux de Granger dans l'école. Nous arrivons enfin à la gare de pré au lard et alors que le gros balourd attire les premières années vers le lac, nous prenons une calèche dans laquelle Pansy se précipite pour se coller à Blaise. Je suis plutôt surpris de constater qu'il ne fait pas attention à elle et regarde la calèche précédente avec une sorte de mélancolie. Je me demande qui est dans cette calèche et si c'est la raison de son trouble.  
>En arrivant dans la grande salle je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers la table des gryffondors. Elle est bien là entourée de ses deux amis héros de guerre, le regard perdu devant elle, elle leur parle sans même se retourner avec un sourire radieux comme si elle avait sa place ici. Non mais franchement, elle espère vraiment pouvoir suivre des cours? Je me retourne écœuré et reporte mon attention vers ma table.<p>

Ça fait deux jours que les cours ont repris et je suis ravis de constater que rien a changé, je suis toujours le prince des Serpentards. Il est tard et je retourne vers le château après avoir espionné les sélections pour l'équipe de quiditch des Gryffondors. Alors que je vais prendre les marches descendant vers les cachots j'aperçois une silhouette du coin de l'œil. C'est Granger, elle s'apprête à monter jusqu'à son dortoir. Je m'interroge, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toute seule? Elle va jamais arriver jusqu'en haut de la tour. Je décide de la suivre de loin. Sa main posée contre le mur, elle avance prudemment, les yeux toujours dans le vide, son visage témoignant d'une importante concentration. Arrivée au premier étage elle se retourne brusquement vers moi.  
>- Y a quelqu'un? Demande-t-elle.<br>Ses yeux aveugles scrutant dans ma direction comme si elle allait retrouver la vue miraculeusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est le moment de lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici.  
>- Alors Granger on se promène toute seule?<br>- Malefoy? S'inquiète-t-elle.  
>Sa voix est tremblante et je sens que je ne vais pas peiner à lui faire peur.<br>- Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de se promener toute seule dans le château à cette heure-ci.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille.  
>- Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi dans ces couloirs déserts.<br>Elle ne répond pas et je la vois trembler légèrement, je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me sortir un truc typique Gryffondor du style « j'ai pas peur de toi, dégage » et je m'apprête à répliquer. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien, sans doute l'effet de surprise, je décide de profiter de ma chance. Je la plaque violemment contre le mur et pose mes deux mains contre celui-ci de chaque côté de sa tête, de nouveau je me rapproche de son oreille et lui susurre, menaçant.  
>- Tu n'as pas ta place ici Granger, t'étais déjà qu'une sang de bourbe mais maintenant t'es encore moins. T'étais déjà pas une vraie sorcière et maintenant t'es même plus une vrai moldu. T'es qu'une putain d'handicapée, une infirme qui se promène seule la nuit dans les couloirs, imagine ce qui pourrait t'arriver, je dis en passant mes doigts sur sa joue.<br>Je m'éloigne afin d'observer sa réaction, je m'attends à la voir exploser maintenant que je l'ai poussé à bout, je m'attends à des insultes voir même des coups, ça serait pas la première fois. Mais je m'attends pas à ça.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, elle tremble maintenant de tout son corps et ses yeux, oh Merlin ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard pareil, tellement de terreur, tellement d'angoisse. Elle semble réaliser que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi d'elle et elle a l'air de penser que je suis capable du pire. Où est passé la Granger teigneuse qui démarrait au quart de tour? Où est la courageuse Gryffondor qui m'en a collé une en troisième année? Où est celle que j'ai voulu terroriser ce soir? Est-ce qu'elle a perdu sa hargne en même temps que la vue? J'ai la nausée soudainement en voyant cette fille fragile et démunie devant moi. Suis-je vraiment salaud au point de m'en prendre à cette pauvre infirme? Écœuré je tourne les talons et disparais dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, suite à ça, Drago va se poser beaucoup de questions et nous verrons ça au prochain chapitre.<p>

Sinon bonne fête nationale à tous et vivement Lundi. (oui parce que moi je vais le voir Lundi le dernier Harry popo au ciné^^)


	2. Plein la vue

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, Drago se pose beaucoup de questions et il n'a pas toutes les réponses mais il va prendre conscience d'un certain nombre de choses.

**_**Disclaimer**_: petit oublie la dernière fois. Apparemment, il est de coutume de vous avertir (des fois que vous ne sauriez pas au courant) que tout appartient à _**J.K Rowling**_. Alors voilà: les personnages et l'univers de HP lui appartient et moi j'en fait n'importe quoi. **

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, une 'tite review, à votre bon cœur m'sieur dame**.  
><strong>

PS: je suis par avance désolés pour les différentes fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez dans ce texte, je suis une calamité et j'ai beau me relire et utiliser les outils en ma disposition, il en restera toujours.

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Plein la vue.<strong>

Putain de cauchemar à la con. Je me réveille avec un énorme poids dans l'estomac comme une angoisse diffuse ou du remords. Pourtant _j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle_ mais j'ai beau me répéter ça, j'ai beau savoir que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir des remords, le poids reste là. Je me secoue mentalement, ça doit être à cause du cauchemar, il est encore frai dans ma tête et il me perturbe. Je me lève et observe le dortoir, je suis le premier réveillé, il doit être tôt. Je décide d'en profiter pour prendre une longue douche pour me sortir ces conneries de la tête. En passant devant Blaise je le vois, un sourire heureux, en train d'enserrer sa couette. Je souris, y en a au moins un qui fait un joli rêve. Je fais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps et je sens mes muscles se détendre. Je ferme les yeux et les images de mon cauchemar me reviennent. Son regard. Son regard apeuré, même terrifié lorsque je m'approche d'elle. Ses yeux qui ne peuvent me voir et qui fouillent leur éternelle nuit dans l'espoir d'anticiper une attaque. Quand on ne voit pas, on doit imaginer. Qu'a-t-elle imaginé quand je l'ai menacé? M'a-t-elle vu lui jetant un doloris? M'a-t-elle vu lui jetant un maléfice mortel? M'a-t-elle vu arracher ses vêtements pour profiter de son corps frêle et fragile? M'a-t-elle imaginé profaner sa féminité avec violence? Oh merlin! Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Je crois que j'ai vu tout ça dans ce regard et je ne réalise que maintenant. Outre son handicape, il y a aussi le traumatisme de ce duel au ministère il y a un peu plus d'un an contre ma tante qui l'a plongé dans l'obscurité. Avec le recul je me dis que j'aurais dû deviner qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la Granger avec qui j'avais des comptes à rendre. Bon soit, j'ai été un connard fini, ça serait pas la première fois, alors j'apprécierais que mon subconscient ne m'emmerde pas dans mon sommeil parce que maintenant que je suis bien réveillé je persiste:_j'en ai rien à foutre de Granger._

Après ma longue douche je retourne dans le dortoir et trouve mes camarades réveillés. Blaise est assis sur son lit et émerge doucement en se frottant les yeux. Avec un sourire moqueur je m'assois à côté de lui.  
>- Alors? Je demande, bien dormi?<br>- Euh oui, pourquoi?  
>- Tu avais l'air de faire un rêve agréable.<br>Son visage se crispe tout à coup et j'ai l'impression qu'il blanchit légèrement.  
>- J'ai dit quelque chose? Demande-t-il<br>- Euh non rien, je suis un peu perdu devant son air soudain grave, tu faisais un sourire béat et tu enlaçais ta couette c'est tout. Tu étais avec une fille?  
>Il me fait alors un sourire entendu et j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé son comportement précédent.<br>- Je la connais? Je demande.  
>Il devient cramoisi et affirme que je la connais pas, ce qui me prouve le contraire. Je n'insiste pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas m'avouer qu'il fantasme sur les gros seins de Pansy et ça me fait rire. Il est plutôt du genre fier et il ne l'avouera pas tout de suite mais avec le forcing qu'elle lui fait depuis la rentrée, il faudrait qu'il soit de marbre ou déjà amoureux mais ça il m'en aurait forcément parlé.<p>

Après le petit déjeuné, nous avons deux heures de potions avec les Gryffondors. C'est notre premier cours en commun avec eux et j'avoue que je suis assez curieux de savoir comment elle fait pour suivre les cours. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Non je ne suis pas curieux parce que: _j'en ai rien à foutre de Granger_. Donc je vais en cours et je fais la gueule parce que, si les Serpentards sont considérés comme les méchants qui ont perdu la guerre, les Gryffondors, eux, sont les gentils héros qui ont gagné et je crois que le cours va être dur à supporter, d'autant que je n'ai pas vu saint Potter depuis la rentrée et je m'en porte très bien. Je rentre dans la salle de classe la tête haute comme d'habitude.

Ah oui, Rogue, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Severus Rogue, ami de la famille Malefoy depuis sa scolarité, nous a tous trahi en se révélant, contre toute attente, être du côté de Dumbledore. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'encaisser celle-là. Pourtant il déteste Potter et m'a toujours favorisé. Alors je suis allé le trouver avant la rentrée et je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer. Nous avons parlé calmement sans animosité et il m'a expliqué qu'il avait rejoint Dumbledore peu avant la disparition de Voldemort il y a 16 ans. Il m'a dit qu'il était, à l'époque, fou amoureux d'une sorcière d'origine moldu et que Voldemort l'avait tué. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais je crois que je peux comprendre sa réaction. Alors j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir, même s'il a joué un rôle décisif dans la victoire de Potter parce que Voldemort lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait. En me retournant vers la porte pour voir si Blaise arrive, je la vois entrer accroché au bras de Weasley qui la guide jusqu'à une chaise.  
>- Ron, sermonne-t-elle, ne me fait pas croire qu'on est au premier rang là.<br>- Mione, supplie le rouquin, pas dans ce cours par pitié.  
>- S'il te plaît Ron.<p>

Et elle doit avoir développé un don incroyable parce qu'avec cette simple phrase, elle obtient de lui qu'il se lève, la couve d'un regard attendri et la mène jusque devant le bureau du redouté professeur de potion. Mais le pire c'est quand ledit professeur lui fait un sourire bienveillant, accueillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, celle qu'il qualifiait jusqu'alors d'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Je m'extirpe à cette vision dérangeante pour reporter mon attention vers la porte car: _j'en ai rien à foutre de Granger._

Je croise alors le regard d'une personne que j'aurais bien aimé ne jamais revoir. Les yeux verts du nouvel héros des sorciers me regardent sans ciller et je fais de même. D'une parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas avoir honte de mes choix et de deux car je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux devant ce prétentieux de Potter et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Son regard se fait hargneux lorsqu'il m'observe comme si j'étais Voldemort lui-même. C'est pas cette année qu'on va se faire des câlins. Je réalise tout à coup que Granger a dû lui parler de mon attitude et je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne la tête. Mais un toussotement se fait entendre qui semble le tirer d'un rêve. Il secoue la tête, cesse de me fixer et passe devant moi sans me regarder pour aller s'installer avec ses deux amis au premier rang. Ah bon. On en reste là alors? Moi qui avais préparé quelques remarques acerbes. S'ignorer? Moi ça me va, c'est ma dernière année à le supporter, moins on se voit, mieux je me porte.

Blaise arrive enfin et vient s'assoir à coté de moi.  
>- Silence! Ordonne Rogue, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous rappelle l'importance de ce cours pour l'obtention de vos ASPICs. Néanmoins je souhaite vous préciser que seulement la moitié de cette classe obtiendra la moyenne. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous n'envisagez rien qui requière un ASPIC en potion car vous échouerez lamentablement.<br>Ce que j'aime chez Rogue c'est qu'il fait pas dans le détail. Et sachant que je fais partie du premier groupe, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Pansy qui a pris ce cours uniquement pour être avec Blaise.  
>- J'ai donc décidé de faire le tri dès aujourd'hui dans cette classe, reprend-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec les incapables. Vous allez réaliser la potion de la page 108 de votre manuel, la potion de nuit sans rêve. En fonction de votre préparation, certains d'entre vous quitteront ce cours pour le restant de l'année. Vous avez deux heures.<p>

Je sors immédiatement mon livre et me reporte à la page mentionné.  
>- Tu veux que je prenne les ingrédients pour toi tant que j'y suis? Me propose Blaise alors qu'il se lève pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans la réserve.<br>- Je veux bien oui.  
>En attendant, j'observe la classe, la plupart des élèves sont parties chercher leurs ingrédients, d'autres, comme moi, attendent qu'on leur apporte. Au premier rang, je vois Granger fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sort trois énormes livres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire? Lire? Et puis pourquoi elle ne sort pas le manuel de potion? Potter ou la belette peuvent bien lui faire la lecture non? Je la vois passer ses doigts sur la première page du premier. Sa main droite foule à toute vitesse le papier qui semble plutôt épais puis elle referme le livre pour réserver le même sort au second sous le regard attentif du professeur. Puis elle tourne les pages et semble avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherche. Est-ce qu'il existe un sort pour lire avec les doigts? J'avoue que je suis perdu.<br>Blaise arrive avec mes ingrédients et je reporte mon attention vers lui. _J'en ai rien à foutre de Granger._

- Merci vieux.  
>- De rien, la prochaine fois ça sera toi. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.<br>Effectivement, étant le meilleur dans cette matière, il ne craint pas non plus pour sa place dans ce cours.  
>Je commence donc la préparation de la potion qui me semble plutôt complexe mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me demande comment elle peut faire pour la préparer sans voir. Je dirige mon regard vers elle, m'attendant à voir l'un de ses deux acolytes lui mettre un à un les ingrédients dans la main. J'ai la surprise de constater que chacun est plongé dans son propre travail et que personne ne s'occupe d'elle. Le visage concentré, elle touche et sent chaque ingrédient et les replace sur la table dans un ordre précis. Je jette un œil à mon manuel, c'est l'ordre d'utilisation de chaque ingrédient. Elle les a tous reconnus sans que personne ne lise l'étiquette. Je porte le flacon de venin d'arachnoïde à mon nez et ne lui trouve pas une odeur particulière. Y a-t-il un sort qui permet de développer l'odorat? Ah oui j'ai failli oublier: <em>j'en ai rien à foutre de Granger.<em> Je retourne donc à mon chaudron, pas question de rater cette potion.

Au bout d'une heure je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat, ma potion est de la couleur et de la consistance décrite par le manuel à ce stade de la préparation. Je dois la laisser mijoter 10 minutes avant de poursuivre. Je lève les yeux de mon chaudron pour observer mon professeur. Celui-ci semble absorbé dans sa contemplation de Granger et je crois que je sais pourquoi. J'ai beau_ en avoir rien à foutre de Granger,_ je dois avouer que c'est plutôt courageux d'assister aux cours avec son handicape. Et un homme comme Rogue, qui a pris d'énormes risques pendant toutes ses années comme espion, ne doit pas être indifférant au courage. Elle semble en être au même stade que moi, sauf qu'elle va avoir du mal à vérifier que la couleur et l'aspect sont bons. Là encore, pas d'aide de la part des Gryffondors. Elle passe encore et toujours son doigt sur l'énorme livre et s'approche de son chaudron. Elle inspire profondément et un sourire ravis se lit sur son visage. En la voyant sourire comme ça je ne peux que confirmer les propos de Théo dans le train, elle est plutôt jolie. Un instant, je regarde mon manuel, ils ne décrivent pas l'odeur que doit avoir la potion à ce stade. A-t-elle un manuel spécialement adapté à la cécité? Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle arrive a le lire avec les doigts. Bien que j'avais des doutes jusque-là et bien que je ne vois pas sa potion d'où je suis, je suis de plus en plus persuadé que sa potion sera réussie.

À la fin du cours, j'enferme un échantillon de ma potion dans un flacon et vais le porter au bureau. Devant moi, Granger est en train de confier son travail à Rogue. Il observe la couleur argentée du flacon.  
>- excellent miss Granger, dit-il.<br>Depuis quand Rogue fait des compliments? Et a un Gryffondor en plus. Ne me dites pas que maintenant qu'ils ont gagné la guerre, c'est les Gryffondors qu'il va favoriser. Je tends mon propre flacon qui semble tout aussi parfait mais je ne reçois aucun compliment. Là je l'ai mauvaise, c'est le monde à l'envers. Je quitte la salle en ronchonnant lorsque j'entends au loin.  
>- Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous aviez le niveau pour suivre mon cours? Cette potion est pitoyable, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.<br>Je souris, rien a changé. À part qu'il semblerait que ça ne soit plus moi le chouchou. Je rejoins Blaise qui m'attend dans le couloir et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la grande salle.  
>- Blaise attend moi, s'écrie Pansy en se dirigeant vers nous.<p>

- Pitié, soupire-t-il.  
>- Elle ne te plaît pas? Je demande.<br>- Je t'en pris, des gros seins ça ne fait pas la personnalité.  
>- Tu t'en contentais avant.<br>- Et ben il faut croire que j'ai changé, argumente-t-il.  
>Pansy arrive à notre hauteur et se pend au bras de Blaise.<br>- Alors Pansy? Je demande, et cette potion?  
>- Le professeur Rogue dit que je suis une catastrophe, dit-elle en faisant la moue.<br>Blaise ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.  
>- C'est pas drôle, s'insurge-t-elle, de toute façon j'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense, c'est qu'un sale traitre, il mérite la mort pour ce qu'il a fait.<br>- Ça suffit, je m'énerve! Pour qui tu te prends pour te permettre de juger les gens et de les condamner, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça ni ce qui l'a poussé. Malgré tous les trucs justes qu'il disait et sa volonté de rendre sa gloire au monde sorcier, Voldemort n'en était pas moins un meurtrier et il est sans doute responsable de la trahison de Rogue. Alors je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui. De toute façon il a raison, tu es un danger public en potion et tu n'as rien à faire dans son cours.  
>Les larmes aux yeux, elle part en courant dans la grande salle pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la table. Du coin de l'œil je vois Blaise qui sourit.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour qu'elle te laisse manger en paix, je dis toujours énervé. Je suis sérieux concernant Rogue.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je souris.  
>Je me tourne vers lui pour demander qu'il m'explique ce qu'il veut dire et je vois Granger rentrer dans la salle. Cette fois-ci elle est au bras de Potter qui l'entraine vers la table de Gryffondors.<br>- Dit moi, je demande à Blaise sans la lâcher du regard, ça existe des livres qu'on peut lire avec les doigts?  
>Il manque de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille ce qui me fait tourner la tête vers lui.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demande-t-il en essuyant le jus sur son menton.  
>- Et bien c'est Granger, en cours de potion j'ai remarqué qu'elle faisait sa potion en suivant les instructions d'un livre qu'elle lisait avec les doigts.<br>- Ah oui ça. Je pense que c'est du braille, c'est une sorte de code en relief pour permettre aux aveugles de lire. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?  
>- Oh comme ça, ça m'agaçait de pas comprendre.<br>Il me sourit, il me connaît assez pour savoir que j'ai toujours besoin d'avoir les réponses. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'après cette matinée je suis obligé d'admettre que _J'en pas ai rien à foutre de Granger._ Pas qu'elle m'intéresse réellement mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'intrigue.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre fera pas mal avancer les choses et au finale cette histoire ne sera pas très longue. Merci de me lire et merci de me reviewer.<p>

PS: Et voilà j'ai vu le tout dernier HP au ciné. Beaucoup d'action quand même. Il est bien mais pour moi ils sont passé à coté de beaucoup de chose au profit de BOUM! de VLAM! de truc qui brule et de baguette qui lance des éclaires. je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails pour ne pas vous spamer si vous n'êtes pas encore aller le voir.

bise et à bientôt.


	3. les yeux de Chimène

Bon samedi pluvieux à tous ^^. Puisque vous êtes enfermé chez vous par ce temps maussade, pourquoi ne pas lire un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à Winnie, bakaiiko, loh et Ondatra zibethicus pour leur reviews. spécial bisous à Ondatra zibethicus pour avoir commenter chaque chapitre, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu suis mon histoire.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>les yeux de Chimène*<strong>

Deux semaines, l'eau chaude coule en abondance sur mon corps crispé, deux semaines que je rêve toutes les nuits de son regard terrifié. Et je me réveille chaque matin avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Pourquoi ça passe pas? Pourquoi je m'en veux toujours autant? Pourquoi c'est si douloureux qu'elle me regarde comme ça? Je crois que je peux répondre à la dernière question. Je me vois comme un monstre dans ses yeux, parce qu'elle a vraiment cru que j'allais lui faire du mal, et se rendre compte à 17 ans qu'on a érigé des barrières tellement grandes autour de soit que les gens vous prennent pour un monstre c'est douloureux. Je sors de la douche et m'habille, toujours dans mes pensées. La nuit dernière mon rêve a été encore plus dérangeant et là c'est vrais que je ne l'explique pas. Elle est devant moi, prise au piège contre le mur où je l'ai poussé et ses yeux sont marqués par la peur. Je la regarde et, comme à chaque fois, je suis bouleversé par ce spectacle. Ma main quitte le mur et vient se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Rien à voir avec la caresse que je lui ai prodiguée pour lui faire peur, c'est à peine un effleurage. La paume se pose sur sa joue tendit que mon pouce la caresse doucement. Son visage change enfin et elle me sourit. Le pire c'est que pour une fois je me suis réveillé le cœur léger.  
>Les évènements prennent une tournure qui ne me plaît pas. Je pense beaucoup trop à elle à mon goût. Je sais ce qu'il me faut, une fille pour un soir, ça sera parfait. Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, c'est décidé, ce soir y a une fille dans mon lit.<p>

Mais c'est pas vrai, qui m'a collé une sangsue pareille? Elle le savait pourtant, je lui ai dit que c'était juste pour un soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors à me coller comme ça? Je marche dans les couloirs pour tenter d'échapper à la fille avec qui j'ai couché hier soir. Où que j'aille dans le château elle est là. J'ai trouvé! Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, vu son QI c'est sans doute le dernier endroit sur terre où elle va aller. Je suis presque arrivé à la porte de la bibliothèque quand j'entends sa petite voix agaçante.  
>- Drago, je te cherchais.<br>Je me retourne exaspéré, cette fois la coupe est pleine, ma patience a des limites.  
>- Écoute euh...<br>- Anita, m'informe-t-elle.  
>- Oui bon, je vais être direct avec toi, j'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi hier mais tu es en train de tout gâcher en me courant après comme ça. J'ai pourtant été clair il me semble hier. Ce n'était que pour un soir, que pour le sexe. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ton petit ami ni celui de personne. Alors merci pour la soirée et adieu Élisa.<p>

Bon je sais que c'est salaud de faire le gars que retient pas son prénom mais en général ça marche. Je me retourne et pénètre dans la bibliothèque pour soigner ma sortie. On ne se refait pas, je suis un Malefoy tout de même. Bon je vais rester un peu ici le temps qu'elle se barre. Je décide d'avancer sur mon devoir d'astronomie et m'installe à une table dans le fond.  
>J'aperçois alors Granger et Weasley prés de l'étagère des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques. Il semble lui lire les tranches des livres et elle refuse ou acquiesce. Comme d'habitude, il est collé à elle et semble subjugué par chacune de ses paroles. Au bout d'un moment, il porte quatre ou cinq ouvrages et lui prend la main pour la diriger vers une table. Il pose alors les livres et s'approche d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Là je suis perdue, elle sort avec Weasley ou Potter? Ils sont tout le temps en train de la toucher ou de l'embrasser. Weasmoche quitte alors la bibliothèque en la laissant seul avec ses livres. Faut dire, on est samedi matin et je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas passer sa matinée ici. Mais de deux choses l'une, soit il a oublié qu'elle était aveugle et ne pouvait pas lire les livres, soit elle va encore m'étonner. Comme je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option je m'installe confortablement pour profiter du spectacle.<p>

Elle sort sa baguette et fait un sort informulé en direction des livres. Ceux-ci prennent maintenant quatre fois plus de place et je devine qu'ils sont maintenant écrit en braille. Elle sort ensuite un parchemin et ce qui semble être une plume à papote. Après un moment de « lecture » elle se penche vers la plume et murmure si bas que je n'entends rien et je suppose qu'elle dicte ses notes.  
>Je la laisse à son devoir et j'attaque le mien. Après une bonne heure, j'ai bien avancé. Je lève la tête pour la centième fois pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle vient de finir avec le dernier ouvrage et se retrouve avec une quantité non négligeable de note. Elle les transforme en braille et les relit. Puis elle se penche de nouveau sur sa plume à papote et je suppose que cette fois-ci c'est son devoir qu'elle dicte car régulièrement elle interrompt pour vérifier ses notes. Bon d'accord y a un moment que j'ai fini mon devoir d'astronomie et comme j'ai pas envie de partir, je m'avance sur la prochaine leçon d'arithmancie. Je veux voir comment elle s'y prend c'est plus fort que moi, la curiosité toujours. Son devoir fini, elle le traduit en braille et le relit. Elle semble satisfaite et le met dans son sac, je suppose qu'elle le retransformera plus tard pour le professeur. Elle rend leur aspect aux livres qu'elle a emprunté et se lève en les portant. Je la regarde traverser la bibliothèque en longeant les murs et les étagères sans se cogner une seule fois ni chuter. Je crois qu'elle a mémorisé l'agencement de la bibliothèque comme elle semble l'avoir fait pour le château puisqu'il lui arrive de marcher seule. Elle se dirige vers le bureau de Mme Pince et lui rend les livres. C'est vrais qu'elle se débrouille déjà bien toute seule, je la vois mal ranger les livres à leur place. Bon ben j'ai pas perdu ma matinée moi, je me suis débarrassé d'une fille collante et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs. Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.<p>

- Ah te voilà toi. Je dis à Blaise, t'as découché hier soir.  
>- Et t'as remarqué ça? T'étais pourtant en bonne compagnie il paraît.<br>- C'est les gars qui t'ont dit ça? Je demande. J'avais insonorisé les rideaux de mon lit alors qu'ils ne disent pas qu'on les a dérangés. Et toi t'étais où?  
>- Tu es bien curieux.<br>il a un sourire espiègle qui signifie qu'il était lui aussi en charmante compagnie. Et je lui souris en retour.  
>- Ça t'arrive souvent depuis le début de l'année, je le taquine. Tu ne me cacherais pas une petite amie des fois?<br>- Bien sûr que non, se défends-il, j'ai personne en particulier.  
>- Tu as raison, on est jeune faut en profiter.<br>Il me fait un clin d'œil. Blaise a beaucoup de succès et il a bien raison d'en profiter. Pourtant, je sais pas, je le trouve différent cette année. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose.

OK, là ça devient pathologique. Ça fait presque un mois que je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits et je fais de plus en plus souvent le deuxième rêve où je lui caresse la joue pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur. Chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. J'enferme mon visage dans mes mains. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je peux plus dire que c'est juste de la curiosité là, ça tourne à l'obsession. Pourtant j'étais tellement en colère de la savoir revenu à Poudlard. J'ai peur d'être un train de remettre en question mes convictions. Il faut en finir, et vu les rêves que je fais, je crois que mon subconscient essaye de me dire que j'ai besoin qu'elle n'ait plus peur de moi. Aujourd'hui, les Gryffondors ont entrainement de quiditch, y a des chances pour qu'elle rentre seule comme lors des sélections. Il faut que je la vois pour m'excuser. Mais je veux pas qu'il y ait de témoins, juste elle et moi, ma réputation en prendrait un sacré coup.

Le soir venu, je me poste dans un coin tranquille non loin de là où je l'ai agressé le mois dernier, je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'assoie pour lire en attendant. Fidèle à elle-même, une demi-heure plus tard, elle passe dans ce couloir en longeant le mur en face de moi. Je prends une grande respiration et m'approche d'elle.  
>- Qui est là? Demande-t-elle subitement en se retournant.<br>Je suis tétanisé, je perds mes moyens face à cette réaction. Elle continue de fouiller son obscurité avec ses yeux, sans doute un réflexe que l'on garde même après avoir perdu la vue. Je m'approche d'elle sans un mot, j'ai la bouche sèche et je me demande si je vais réussir à parler. Ses yeux se teintent immédiatement de terreur et je me sens de nouveau démuni. Je perds totalement le contrôle de mes gestes et sans m'en rendre compte je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je l'ai cassée, elle a peur dès qu'elle croise quelqu'un quand elle est seule et c'est de ma faute. Je dois réparer ça, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Et plus que tout, je veux faire disparaître cette terreur dans son regard car je suis en train de revivre mon cauchemar et je sais quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange, pour que je me réveille le cœur léger. Avec mon pouce je commence à décrire des petits cercles sur sa joue.

- shhhhhhhhuuut, je murmure à son oreille pour la calmer.  
>Je suis d'une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas. C'est la toute première fois que je fais preuve d'une réelle tendresse avec une fille. Peu à peu, la terreur s'efface et elle semble être en confiance. Elle incline la tête pour recevoir la caresse de ma main et une réaction inédite se fait ressentir dans mon ventre. Elle ferme les yeux et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que sa joue se love dans ma main, bouleversant de tendresse. Tout à coup, je suis subjugué par ses lèvres, ce fin sourire, cette couleur rose délicate, je me demande si elles sont si douces qu'elles en ont l'air. J'ai envie de connaître leur saveur et c'est sans réfléchir que je plonge sur elles pour les gouter. Ma main qui était su sa joue glisse derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus vers moi alors que la seconde se pose sur sa hanche. Mes lèvres bougent doucement contre les siennes et les papillons dans mon estomac s'agitent avec frénésie. Je suis enivré par son parfum délicat, l'odeur de sa peau emprisonne mes sens et me fait perdre la raison et lorsqu'elle entrouvre les lèvres, je glisse ma langue à la recherche de la sienne. Doucement, elles se cherchent, se caressent et je suis au paradis. Jamais je n'ai connu une telle sensation en embrassant une fille. J'ai plus l'habitude de baisers enfiévrés pendant que ma partenaire retire ma chemise et moi la sienne. Rien d'urgent ici, rien de sexuel, juste le goût de sa bouche sur mes lèvres et l'envie que jamais ça ne s'arrête.<p>

Puis la réalité me retombe dessus brutalement. Qu'ai-je fait? Merlin dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. Affolé, je me recule brusquement et remarque son expression perdue. Comme un lâche, je m'enfuis en la laissant là. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs en direction de mon dortoir alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis un monstre. Pourquoi j'agis si mal en sa présence? Pourquoi je la brise chaque fois que je l'approche? D'abord je la menace et aujourd'hui je l'agresse carrément. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange mais depuis quand suis-je devenu un monstre? Merlin je l'ai embrassé, j'ai volé ses lèvres sans y avoir été invité. Un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, qu'elle ne voit pas a abusé de sa faiblesse. C'est presque un viol. Elle doit avoir eu si peur. Et moi qui me suis enfui sans même m'excuser tellement j'étais bouleversé parce que je venais de faire.  
>J'arrive dans mon dortoir et tire les rideaux de mon lit. Je me couche et serre ma couverture contre moi. Je suis un monstre, en ce moment elle doit être au bureau directorial pour signaler son agression. Dois-je me dénoncer?<p>

Je me réveille après une nuit agitée. Un tout nouveau cauchemar a perturbé mon sommeil. Je suis dans ce couloir avec elle et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Soudain, elle s'agite et se recule, s'arrachant à mon étreinte. Dans ses yeux, la terreur est revenue, elle se met à hurler.  
>- oh secours, oh viole!<br>Potter arrive alors et me pétrifie, puis-je me retrouve devant Dumbledore qui me traite de violeur et me dit que je suis un monstre qui a agressé une jeune fille aveugle et sans défense. Je suis envoyé à Azkaban pour le reste de ma vie pour mon crime.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre mon comportement. Non la vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à me l'excuser et que si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt peut-être aurais-je réussi à me contrôler et ne pas l'agresser. J'ai compris cette nuit, alors que je me tourmentais entre deux cauchemars que je suis attiré par elle, que malgré la haine que j'éprouve pour mon geste, je désire ses lèvres, sa peau, son parfum plus que tout. Je donnerais tout pour m'être comporté autrement avec elle. Je pourrais alors lui demander pardon comme c'était prévu avant que je ne perde pied et tout faire pour obtenir un baiser, un baiser consenti. Je regarde ce visage fatigué et aux traits tirés dans le miroir et je soupire. Toute la matinée, je suis les cours comme un automate, je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Merlin et si elle avait quitté Poudlard cette nuit pour fuir le lieu où on lui fait tant de mal, où JE lui fais tant de mal. J'attends le repas de midi avec impatience dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir à sa table.

Je suis en avance dans la grande salle, il y a encore peu de personnes. Je m'installe à la table des Serpentards et j'attends, le regard tourné vers la porte. La salle se remplit doucement et le temps paraît s'étirer à l'infini alors que j'angoisse sérieusement à l'idée qu'elle soit partie. Enfin elle pénètre dans la grande salle au bras de Potter. Je suis partagé entre le soulagement de la voir ici, la peur de la découvrir en état de choc après hier soir et l'envie de sauter à la gorge de Potter qui ose poser ses mains sur elle. Tiens, la jalousie, voilà quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. C'est très déplaisant comme sentiment. Je ne mange pas, j'en suis incapable tant mon estomac est noué, je ne fais que la regarder et je n'arrive pas à décrypter son état d'esprit, elle ne sourit pas et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je sens un coup de coude contre mes cotes et je me retourne vers Blaise qui me fait un signe de tête en direction de la porte, puis il se lève pour quitter la salle. Je soupire et je le suis dehors, il a deviné que quelque chose clochait et ce n'est pas la peine de nier. J'ai besoin d'en parler de toutes façons. Je le retrouve un peu plus loin dans le couloir adossé à un mur. Je m'approche de lui, penaud, je sais qu'il va être très déçus de mon comportement.

- Je t'écoute, me dit-il d'une voix pleine de compassion.  
>Je lui fais un signe en direction d'un petit banc non loin et on s'y assied tous les deux. Un silence pesant s'installe alors que je cherche mes mots.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, raconte-moi, m'encourage-t-il.  
>Je soupire, il est temps de me confesser.<br>- J'ai merdé Blaise.  
>- C'est à propos de Granger? J'ai vu que tu la regardais tout à l'heure.<br>- Oui, tu te rappelle comme j'étais en colère de la savoir revenu ici? Quelques jours après la rentrée, elle était seule dans les couloirs et j'ai voulu lui faire peur.  
>Il tique légèrement à mes mots et je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je me comporte de la sorte.<br>- Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait ça. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu elle et moi et je voulais la provoquer. Et puis c'était aussi une façon détournée de m'en prendre à Potter.  
>Son expression se fige mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi.<br>- Qu'as-tu fait Drago? Me demande-t-il l'air grave.  
>- Je l'ai bousculé et je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas se promener seule dans les couloirs parce qu'il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles.<br>- Drago! Me sermonne-t-il.  
>- Je sais, je sais, je suis un salaud, je dis en baissant les yeux. Après je me suis détaché d'elle et je l'ai regardé.<br>Je lève la tête vers mon ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
>- J'avais jamais lu autant de peur dans un regard, elle était tellement effrayé par moi, je crois qu'elle a pensé que j'allais la prendre de force.<p>

Les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'ouvrent grands tellement il est choqué par ce que je lui dis.  
>- Et après? M'encourage-t-il.<br>- Après je suis parti en courant, dégouté par ce que j'avais fait.  
>- Pourquoi ça te hante seulement maintenant?<br>- Ça me hante depuis prés d'un mois Blaise mais il s'est passé autre chose.  
>Il prend un air grave et je vois qu'il a peur de ce que je vais lui annoncer. Je poursuis:<br>- depuis ce jour, j'arrête pas de rêver d'elle, je rêve de son regard angoissé et je me réveille avec l'estomac en vrac. J'ai commencé à me poser beaucoup de questions sur elle alors que je m'en foutais avant. Je voulais savoir comment elle faisait pour étudier, se déplacer, vivre sans voir le monde. Alors je l'ai beaucoup observée et entre les nuits où je rêvais d'elle et les journées à la regarder je crois qu'elle a commencé à me fasciner. Je supportais plus de rêver de ses yeux affolés alors j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau seule pour m'excuser de mon comportement.  
>- C'est bien ça, me dit-il.<br>- Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça, j'ai complètement merdé, je dis en laissant tomber mon visage dans mes mains.  
>Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager et je relève mon visage pour continuer mon récit, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.<p>

- Je l'ai attendu dans ce même couloir en me disant que Potter et Weasley ne seraient pas avec elle puisqu'ils avaient entrainement. Quand elle est passé prés de moi je me suis redressé pour aller lui parler mais elle a senti ma présence et elle a commencé à avoir peur, toujours ce même regard et je crois que c'est là que j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Je voulais tant faire disparaître la peur dans ses yeux, j'ai mis ma main sur sa joue pour la consoler mais j'avais la gorge sèche et j'arrivais plus à parler. Avant que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Blaise, je l'ai embrassé, j'ai profité de sa fragilité pour abuser d'elle. Je n'ai pas été brutal, je m'empresse d'ajouter avant qu'il ne s'imagine le pire, j'étais dans un état second et je me suis montré très doux avec elle.  
>- Mais tu l'as embrassé sans y avoir été invité, sans qu'elle sache ne qui tu étais, me reproche-t-il.<br>Je fais oui de la tête.  
>- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tu crois que je devrais me dénoncer?<br>- Je crois surtout que ça doit te servir de leçon, soupir mon ami, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu lui faire peur.  
>- Je sais, dis-je en baissant la tête.<br>- Mais tu as de la chance, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>Je relève la tête et l'interroge du regard.<br>- Ce matin, poursuit-il, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Granger et la petite Weasley. Granger lui racontait qu'un mystérieux garçon l'avait embrassé dans les couloirs hier soir. Elle a dit que c'était très romantique et qu'elle avait trouvé l'instant merveilleux jusqu'à ce que son mystérieux compagnon ne se sauve brusquement. Elle semblait plutôt déçue par ta fuite.

Mon cœur s'allège alors brusquement, les papillons sont revenu dans mon estomac et ils sont très agités, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et un sourire heureux se lit sur mon visage.

* * *

><p>Note: avoir les yeux de Chimène signifie: éprouver un fort intérêt ou une passion (pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un).<p>

Mais que va faire Drago de cette information? Est-ce bien raisonnable de poursuivre une telle relation? réponse au prochain chapitre. ^^


	4. D'yeux que pour elle

Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me motive toujours.

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D'yeux que pour elle<strong>

Bon d'accord, apparemment elle a plutôt apprécié et Merlin sait que je n'ai qu'une envie: recommencer, sentir son souffle sur ma peau, effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes et caresser sa langue avec douceur. Mais j'ai pris une décision, je ne dois pas recommencer, je dois l'oublier, oublier ce moment unique. Parce que même si ça lui a plu, si elle apprend que le garçon mystérieux c'est moi, elle va pas aimer du tout. Alors je vais éviter de me promener tard dans le château les jours d'entrainement des Gryffondors. Ne surtout plus la croiser seule dans les couloirs pour ne pas perdre pied à nouveau.

L'après-midi se passe beaucoup mieux que la matinée car la boule qui obstruait ma gorge est partie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais qu'elle n'a pas vécu ça comme une agression. Si elle ça va, moi ça va. Tant pis si je meurs d'envie de la retrouver, tant pis si elle ne sait jamais à quel point j'ai envie d'être proche d'elle, tant pis si je rêve encore d'elle pendant des nuits, du moment qu'elle va bien, du moment qu'elle ne quitte pas le château. Comment j'ai pu passer à cet état d'esprit en à peine un mois? C'est vrai ça, y a pas si longtemps, la personne qui contait le plus pour moi c'était moi-même. Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai pensé quand elle a réussi à faire assoir Weasley devant le bureau de Rogue, je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir un pouvoir de persuasion. Si je regarde bien y a pas que Potter et Weasley qui sont envoutés, les professeurs et même Rogue sont tous sous le charme. Elle dégage une telle fragilité, une telle tendresse, qu'on a envie de la prendre dans ses bras et en même temps elle est si forte et si indépendante que ça la rend fascinante.

Bien, faisons le point. Moi, Drago Malefoy, fils d'un ancien mangemort et ancien partisan d'un mage noir qui voulait éliminer les sorciers de sang mêlés et les faibles, suis tombé sous le charme d'une fille de moldus aveugle. Alors je dois réfléchir à tout ça parce qu'il y a indéniablement quelque chose qui cloche dans cette phrase. Donc soit je ne suis plus partisan de la pureté du sang, soit elle ne m'attire pas et mon coeur ne se met pas à battre la chamade en repensant à notre baiser. Vu que ça fait quand même 17 ans que j'ai ces convictions, on va partir du postula que je ne craque pas pour elle. Parce que de un je n'ai aucune chance et de deux si je dois renoncer à 17 ans d'éducation, je vais devoir entamer une psychothérapie. Oui je crois que c'est le bon choix, définitivement, elle ne m'attire pas, j'ai juste été troublé par le moment mais en mettant de la distance entre nous tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

J'ai cours de potion ce matin, avec les Gryffondors, et tout va bien, je n'ai aucune appréhension. Ça fait deux nuits que je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle, sans doute puisque je ne culpabilise plus de rien. Ce qui m'amène donc à la conclusion que je n'ai jamais été vraiment attiré par elle, c'est ma culpabilité qui m'a embrouillé l'esprit, je voulais juste qu'elle aille bien pour ne plus me sentir coupable. Voilà qui m'enlève un poids des épaules. Mine de rien, être attaché à une sang de bourbe c'est traumatisant. C'est donc serin que je m'installe derrière mon chaudron. Un à un les élèves entrent et s'installent mais pas de signe de Potter ou Granger. Le cours commence donc sans eux, sans doute sont-ils en retard, j'essaye de faire taire la petite voix en moi qui me dit qu'il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, après tout, a-t-on déjà vu Granger en retard en cours? À la fin du cours, ils ne sont pas réapparu et je m'inquiète sérieusement.  
>- Elle est à l'infirmerie m'informe Blaise sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit.<br>Mon coeur s'emballe à cette nouvelle.  
>- Pourquoi? Je demande avec la voix tremblante.<br>- Un imbécile l'a bousculé dans les escaliers, elle a dévalé plusieurs marches.  
>Mes poings se serrent, à cet instant, j'ai envie de tuer le type qui lui a fait mal. Pas attaché à elle, mon cul.<p>

- Comment va-t-elle? je demande en essayant de me calmer.  
>- Je sais pas Drago, j'ai juste appris pour sa chute. Écoute mon pote, je veux pas te faire peur là mais t'es dans la merde parce qu'il est clair que tu l'as dans la peau.<br>- Je sais, je soupire.  
>- Bon je vais essayer d'avoir des infos, me rassure-t-il, j'te retrouve dans la grande salle.<p>

Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'assoit à coté de moi et commence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que ça craint de parler d'elle à table que d'autres pourraient entendre mais est-ce qu'il a une idée de l'état dans lequel je suis moi? J'essaye de croiser son regard pour avoir au moins un indice, savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas. Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil. Ok, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle va bien. Je m'empresse de finir mon repas et mon ami soupire et en fait de même. Quoi? Il pensait quand même pas qu'il allait pouvoir passer une demi-heure à table avant de me dire ce qu'elle a? Rapidement j'ai fini et je quitte la salle pour l'attendre sur le même banc où je lui ai tout raconté. Il arrive enfin et se dirige vers moi avec un air mécontent.  
>- Tu aurais pu me laisser manger tranquille quand même, me reproche-t-il.<br>J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre froidement mais il parle avant moi.  
>- Elle va bien mon pote, juste quelques contusions et la jambe cassée.<br>- C'est ça que t'appelles aller bien? Si je tiens le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça...  
>- Calme toi vieux, elle devrait vite s'en remettre, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. Et j'ai entendu dire que Potter c'était déjà occupé du gars, c'est pour ça qu'il était pas en cours de potion lui non plus, il était convoqué chez le directeur.<br>Je souris, pour une fois que j'ai un point commun avec lui.  
>La journée passe avec une lenteur alarmante, j'attends la nuit pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie, j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux comment elle va.<p>

Les ronflements de Crabbe m'indiquent qu'il doit être suffisamment tard. J'ouvre doucement les rideaux de mon lit et sors du dortoir, en passant je m'aperçois que Blaise a encore découché, quel tombeur celui-là. Sans bruit, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie en priant Merlin pour ne pas me faire prendre. Doucement j'ouvre la porte de celle-ci et constate qu'un seul lit est occupé. Mon coeur bas la chamade alors que je m'approche d'elle dans le noir, la pièce seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui filtre par les grandes fenêtres. Je m'assois sur la chaise qui est juste à coté d'elle et la contemple. Comme elle est belle, la faible lumière de l'astre donne à son visage endormi un éclat irréel. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je dépose ma main sur sa joue. Instantanément elle se love de nouveau dans ma main, elle sourit tendrement, les yeux toujours clos.  
>- C'est toi, murmure-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, tu es parti si vite l'autre soir.<br>Elle m'a reconnu, du moins elle a reconnu le garçon du couloir.  
>Elle se redresse pour s'assoir dans le lit ce qui lui fait pousser un gémissement de douleur. Je retire ma main de sa joue et inspire bruyamment sous le choc. Elle me sourit.<br>- C'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais, me rassure-t-elle, c'est gentille à toi d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles. C'est un garçon qui m'a poussé dans les escaliers.  
>Comment ça poussé? Je croyais qu'elle avait été heurté par maladresse. Elle poursuit, la mine triste.<br>- Il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire ici, que je n'étais pas à ma place et que personne ne voulait de moi dans cette école.

Je serre les poings, dire que je lui ai fait le même discourt il y a un mois. Je voudrais tellement la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle est fantastique et qu'elle a toute sa place ici. Je voudrais lui dire que j'étais fou d'inquiétude quand j'ai su qu'elle avait eu un accident. Mais elle reconnaîtrait ma voix et ce serait la fin. Alors je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser. Délicatement, elle approche son autre main de mon visage, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, subjugué. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et glisse derrière ma tête alors qu'elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Avec douceur elle approche son visage du mien et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt je réponds à ce tendre baiser, caressant de ma langue ces lèvres qui m'ont tant manqué. Elle ouvre sa bouche, m'invitant à approfondir le baiser et ma langue passe la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller retrouver sa compagne de jeu. Les papillons sont revenus dans mon ventre mais s'agitent comme s'ils voulaient en sortir. Je passe ma main libre derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore un peu de moi. Je crois que je pourrais mourir si ce baiser s'arrête. De mon autre main, je caresse la sienne et nos doigts s'entremêlent.

Une lumière s'allume dans la pièce voisine. D'un même mouvement, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre et nous nous tournons vers la lumière. C'est le bureau de Pomfresh.  
>- file, me chuchote-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Alors je dépose rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitte la pièce à toute vitesse. Je cours comme un fou à travers les couloirs pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Arriver dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je me laisse glisser sur un fauteuil, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Merlin, elle m'a embrassé.

Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est dans cette fichue infirmerie et je ne suis plus allé la voir, trop risqué. Je sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais Blaise a souvent des nouvelles d'elle. Apparemment elle va bien et reprend des forces, elle devrait sortir dans deux à trois jours et j'attends son retour avec impatience. J'ai pris une décision: ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable, mais j'ai besoin d'être avec elle, alors je vais l'attendre dans ce couloir au prochain entrainement des Gryffondors en espérant qu'elle circule de nouveau seule après tout ça. D'abord moi, ensuite ce gars, je comprendrais qu'elle ne se promène plus seule dans le château. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces trois jours et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion: je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Dans la mesure où c'est une fille de moldus (je suis devenu incapable de prononcer l'insulte que j'utilisais avant pour la qualifier) et que je la trouve parfaite, je suis donc obligé d'admettre que je me suis trompé sur eux. Que depuis tout petit je suis un modèle erroné. Les sangs purs ne sont pas supérieurs contrairement à ce que je croyais jusque-là. Ce qui est dramatique avec cette prise de conscience, c'est que ça signifie que j'étais bien dans le camp des méchants pendant la guerre. Cette pensée m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Ce matin j'ai décidé d'aller voir le professeur Rogue pour lui en parler car je sais qu'il me comprendra. J'arrive devant son bureau et frappe à la porte. Une voix froide de l'autre côté m'invite à entrer.

- Professeur, je peux vous parler? Je demande timidement.  
>- Bien sûr, Drago, assis toi.<br>- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir, vous avez aimé une née moldu non?  
>- où veux-tu en venir?<br>- Et bien, j'ai toujours appris et cru que les nés moldus étaient inférieurs aux sangs purs. C'est pour ça que j'étais du côté du maitre. Mais en ce moment je me pose beaucoup de questions.  
>- Lesquels? M'encourage-t-il.<br>- Je suis tombé amoureux professeur.  
>- D'une née moldu, devine-t-il.<br>- Oui, vous comprenez ça remet toutes mes croyances en question. Je sais plus quoi penser parce que jusqu'à présent j'étais persuadé de ne pas m'être trompé de camp, même si on avait perdu, mais là je sais plus.  
>- Et bien, les choses ont été différentes pour moi, je n'ai pas suivi Voldemort pour ses idées sur les moldus et les nés moldus mais pour la gloire et la puissance qu'il nous apportait. Toi tu as baigné dans les croyances de ton père, je comprends que ça soit un choc pour toi de penser que tu as eu tord. J'ai tué des personnes pour le compte de Voldemort lorsque je le servais, et rien ne pourra l'effacer, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de bien en jouant les espions. Ne te tourmente pas sur le passé, peu importe que ton choix ait été le bon ou non, et puis tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne toi au moins. Si ton coeur te dicte aujourd'hui que toutes ses choses enseignées par ton père sont fausses alors écoute-le et ne te retourne pas sur le passé. Quand on est jeune on fait des mauvais choix, j'en sais quelque chose, mais rien n'est irréparable. Le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une fille de moldus en est la preuve.<p>

Je quitte mon professeur un peu plus léger, mon premier problème est résolu, je suis donc un monstre qui se repenti, c'est déjà mieux qu'un monstre tout court non? Mon second problème est beaucoup plus délicat: puisque je meurs d'envie d'être avec elle, je fais comment dans la mesure où elle me déteste? Et là j'ai pas de solution, j'ai beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, ça se finit toujours de la même façon: une plainte pour harcèlement et le point de Potter dans ma tronche. Alors quoi? Je dois renoncer? Faire taire mon coeur qui la réclame? À cette pensée, je ressens comme une pointe de couteau dans la poitrine. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose depuis mon introspection, c'est que je suis beaucoup trop dingue d'elle pour mon propre bien. De toutes façons je peux pas réfléchir correctement pour le moment, ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et elle occupe beaucoup trop mon esprit pour qu'une pensée cohérente n'émerge. Je n'arrête pas de revivre notre baiser en pensé, notre premier vrai baiser. Nos bouches scellées, nos doigts entremêlés, nos coeurs battant ensemble en une douce musique. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour elle? Est-ce que ce moment était tout aussi important pour Hermione? Ou est-ce seulement un jeu? Un mystérieux garçon l'embrasse dans les couloirs et elle le prend dans ses filets. Non! Définitivement non, Hermione n'est pas comme ça, je refuse de le croire. Je dois arrêter de me tourmenter comme ça, dans un ou deux jours elle sortira de l'infirmerie et vendredi soir je l'attendrais dans le couloir en espérant qu'elle passe seule. En attendant, j'ai un dernier problème, Hermione semble me reconnaître dès que je m'approche d'elle, sans doute mon parfum. Je dois donc me tenir à distance d'elle quand elle est en public parce que sinon elle découvrait vite mon identité.

Deux jours plus tard, je me réveille de très mauvaises humeurs, on est vendredi et elle n'est pas sorti de l'infirmerie, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir attendre encore une semaine avant de l'approcher.  
>- C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, m'annonce fièrement Blaise.<br>- De quoi tu parles? Je demande sèchement.  
>- Je parle de Granger, Drago, elle sort ce matin.<br>Ce matin? Ça me laisse une chance ça.  
>- Comment tu sais ça?<br>- J'ai mes sources, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bien je fais une rapide analyse, depuis le début il est au courant de tout, il découche très régulièrement et affirme qu'il n'a pas de petite amie régulière, ce que je ne crois absolument pas. C'est donc très probablement cette fille qui le renseigne et il a suffisamment honte d'elle pour ne pas m'avouer sa relation. Oh non, je crois que Blaise sort avec une Gryffondor. Le problème c'est pas tellement que ce soit une Gryffondor, je suis plutôt mal placé pour juger, non le problème c'est que les autres 7èmes années de cette maison sont des bécasses. Ah moins que ça ne soit pas une 7ème mais une 6ème année. Oh Merlin, Blaise sort avec la fille Weasley. Oui tout se tient, ça explique pourquoi il a su qu'Hermione avait aimé notre premier baiser et ça explique pourquoi il est si bien renseigné sur son état de santé. je ne vais pas m'en remettre, une Weasley...  
>Toute la matinée je le surveille du coin de l'oeil mais il n'a aucun comportement suspect, ne la regarde pas plus que ça. Il est fort, très fort. À midi, j'oublie vite de le surveiller quand je vois apparaître celle qui hante mes nuits depuis des semaines. Elle semble parfaitement rétablie, et se dirige vers sa table au bras de Weasley. Je sers les poings sous la table. Vire tes sales pattes de là Weasmoche. Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas passer le repas à la regarder et mange en vitesse pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Évidemment, l'après-midi s'étire et ne semble pas vouloir se finir. Enfin l'heure est enfin venu de me poster dans mon couloir, le coeur battant à l'idée de la toucher à nouveau. Je m'installe confortablement, un livre à la main et je l'attends, une demi-heure, une heure, deux. Le coeur lourd je me résigne et retourne à mon dortoir sans avoir approché mon ange.<p>

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, faute de trouver le sommeil, je pense qu'elle va vouloir rattraper son retard ce week-end, et j'espère d'une qu'elle le fera à la bibliothèque, de deux qu'elle sera seule. C'est donc là que je me dirige juste après mon petit déjeuné. Je sors mon livre et reprends la lecture. Vingt minutes plus tard elle arrive accompagnée de Potter, ils déambulent dans les différentes allées et Potter se retrouve avec une quantité non négligeable de livre dans les mains. Comme elle ne semble pas avoir fini, elle reste dans l'allée des potions pendant qu'il va poser les livres sur la table à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Voilà ma chance, je ne dispose que de quelques secondes avant que le balafré ne revienne. Doucement je m'approche d'elle en me plaçant derrière pour avoir une vu sur Potter. Je glisse doucement ma main dans la sienne et nouent mes doigts aux siens, puis je dépose un très léger baiser sur son cou. Enfin un contact, je me sens revivre. L'odeur de sa peau m'enivre mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps au risque de me faire prendre. Au moment où je me retire elle me retient doucement avec sa main.  
>- 23h dans notre couloir, me dit-elle en me lâchant la main.<br>Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui signifier que j'y serais et je me sauve, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres: j'ai un rendez-vous.

L'avantage quand on fréquente une aveugle c'est qu'on a pas à se prendre la tête pendant des heures pour savoir ce qu'on va porter à un rendez-vous. Je suis près depuis trois quart d'heure et je tourne en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Blaise rentre, légèrement échevelé.  
>- Tu étais où? Je demande suspicieux.<br>- Et toi tu vas où? Contre-attaque-t-il.  
>- Retrouver Hermione. Réponds, qui est ce que tu fréquentes?<br>- Personne, tu me lâches avec ça?  
>-Non, je m'agace, moi je te dis tout et toi tu veux même pas admettre que tu as quelqu'un.<br>- Tu me fais chier, lâche-t-il avant de monter les marches vers notre dortoir.  
>Il faut vraiment que je tire cette affaire au clair, mais pour le moment, j'ai plus urgent, je ne veux pas être en retard.<br>À 23H, je suis dans le couloir et je l'attends, fébrile. Elle arrive enfin, se tenant à la rampe d'escalier pour se diriger. Quand elle sens ma présence elle me sourit et je fais de même, même si elle ne peut le voir. Elle m'offre sa main et je la saisis, comme à chaque fois je noue mes doigts au siens avec tendresse. J'aime cette caresse, c'est comme une promesse que je ne fais pas semblant, que je suis sérieux avec elle. Je passe mon autre main sur sa hanche et l'approche de moi. J'ai laissé quelque chose en suspend à la bibliothèque et je compte bien y remédier. Délicatement, j'embrasse la peau douce et parfumée de son cou et elle rejette sa tête en arrière.  
>- Parle moi, me supplie-t-elle.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Bonne soirée à tous, merci de me laisser une review ^^


	5. La prunelle de mes yeux

Bon dimanche à tous, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de poster le chapitre 5, c'est l'avant dernier. Un grand merci à Solne, H223, Pauline, Tipex, Luxiole, Ondatra zibethicus, PoupA et MarineJ pour leur reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres. Continuez j'aime ça ^^.

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La prunelle de mes yeux<strong>

Je me fige, comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire à quel point je la trouve magnifique. Mais je ne peux pas, elle connaît trop ma voix. Alors je soupire dans son cou, impuissant.  
>- <em>mutare <em>_vocem_, dit elle.  
>Je me fige de nouveau dans son cou. Elle a dit quoi là?<br>- C'est un sort pour changer ta voix, annonce-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas encore le droit de savoir qui tu es.  
>Je souris contre sa peau, elle est toujours aussi brillante. Je plonge une dernière fois dans son cou avant de m'éloigner et de prononcer le sort. Je fais un petit test pendant que je suis loin, ma voix est méconnaissable.<br>- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? Je demande, heureux de pouvoir lui parler.  
>- Est-ce que tu as honte de moi?<br>- Non! Je réponds précipitamment, c'est juste qu'on a jamais été proche tous les deux et j'ai peur que tu me rejette.  
>- Alors apprenons à nous connaître, dit-elle, il y a un côté amusant à ne pas savoir qui tu es.<br>Elle fait un sourire adorable et je suis hypnotisé.  
>- Tu es magnifique, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.<br>Des rougeurs encore plus adorables apparaissent et elle me remercie du compliment. Elle prend de nouveau ma main et me guide vers une salle de classe vide juste à côté.  
>- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit à cette heure-ci, m'explique-t-elle.<br>- Comment tu fais?  
>- Comment je fais quoi?<br>- Pour te diriger comme ça dans le château?  
>- Oh et bien si tu me vois concentré quand je marche seule c'est parce que je compte mes pas. Je suis arrivé au tout début de l'été et je suis resté là pour mémoriser l'endroit. Enfin je ne connais pas tout le château, juste les endroits et les chemins que j'utilise le plus.<p>

- Wow, je savais que tu étais brillante mais à ce point-là.  
>Elle rougit de plus belle et je sens que je vais apprécier ce petit jeu. Je pose ma main sur ses rougeurs et l'attire à moi pour un tendre baiser. Comme à chaque fois je suis électrisé.<br>- Est-ce que... commence-t-elle, est-ce que je peux te considérer comme mon petit ami?  
>Oui! Mille fois oui! J'ai envie de hurler. Mais heureusement je n'ai pas tout perdu de ce qui fait de moi un Malefoy.<br>- Avec grand plaisir, mon ange.  
>Un sourire tendre naît sur son visage. C'est exactement ce qu'elle est, un ange tombé du ciel pour me sauver. Pour me montrer que j'avais fait les mauvais choix et qu'il est encore temps de tout changer.<br>Après une heure à discuter et à s'embrasser dans cette salle de classe, elle annonce qu'il est temps d'aller au lit pour ne pas être trop fatigué en cours demain. Je me propose de l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre à cette heure tardive. Arriver devant le portrait qui garde la tour de Gryffondor, je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>- Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir? je demande.<br>- J'ai beaucoup de mal à me promener seule, Harry et Ron sont très protecteurs, surtout depuis mon accident. Vendredi ils ont entrainement, on se retrouve au même endroit vers 19h30 ça te va?  
>- J'ai hâte mon ange.<br>Je repars vers mon dortoir le cœur léger, ce que la vie peut être belle par moments.

La semaine est un supplice, impossible que j'attende jusqu'à vendredi prochain, je vais devenir dingue. On est seulement mardi et je ne tien déjà plus. J'arrive dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et mes yeux se posent direct sur elle. Elle parle avec son amie Weasley fille et elles ont l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je pressens qu'elles ont une conversation bien féminine puisqu'elles chuchotent et que Potter et Weasmoche ne sont pas invités à y participer. Donc soit elles parlent de moi, soit elles parlent du petit ami de la petite Weasley. Je me retourne vers Blaise pour vérifier une fois de plus son attitude. Bingo! Il regarde la table des Gryffondors et semble plutôt absorbé. J'en étais sûr, il fréquente Weasley, bon je ne porte pas cette famille dans mon cœur ce n'est pas une raison pour me le cacher. Je ne relève pas, depuis l'autre soir on est un peu en froid lui et moi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à encaisser qu'il me cache ce genre de chose alors que moi je lui dis tout. En parlant de ça, je meurs d'envie de lui dire ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir avec Hermione. Comment je vais supporter cette semaine si je n'ai même plus de confident?

Mercredi: aujourd'hui nous avons cours de potions avec les Gryffondors et je vais donc pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mon ange, même si je vais surtout devoir éviter qu'elle reconnaisse mon odeur. Au moins je vais pouvoir la regarder. Nous entrons dans la salle et Hermione arrive maintenant à se diriger seule vers sa table au premier rang. Potter va lui chercher ses ingrédients pendant qu'elle cherche la recette dans son manuel en braille. Chaque fois qu'elle porte ses mains sur son livre j'ai envie qu'elle me caresse, chaque fois qu'elle sens les ingrédients je rêve de son parfum, chaque fois qu'elle sourit de satisfaction je désir ses lèvres. Ce cours est à la fois un délice et un supplice et au bout du compte ma potion est une catastrophe. Je rencontre le regard noir de mon professeur de potion. Quand je lui apporte la pauvre substance que j'ai réalisée à la fin du cours, il m'ordonne de rester.  
>- Professeur, je commence, je sais que ma potion est une catastrophe, je suis vraiment désolés ça ne se rep...<br>- Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle a traversé? M'interrompt-il.  
>- Quoi? je...<br>- Ne faites pas l'innocent Drago, j'ai très bien deviné pourquoi vous n'étiez pas assidue à ce cours. J'ai aussi compris pourquoi vous remettez en cause vos croyances sur l'importance de la pureté du sang. Alors je vous le redemande: avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a traversé?  
>- Je... non monsieur.<br>- À la fin de sa cinquième année, alors qu'elle avait suivi aveuglément cet imbécile de Potter pour une mission sauvetage au ministère parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, cet incapable les a conduits à un piège. C'est votre tante Bellatrix qui l'a rendu aveugle en lui jetant un sort. Elle a toujours eu un goût particulier pour la cruauté.

- Je sais, je dis en baissant les yeux.  
>Je sais ce qu'il va dire, que je ne la mérite pas, que je suis mauvais pour elle et il a raison.<br>- Pendant que vous vous pavaniez dans cette école l'année dernière, elle a dû apprendre à vivre avec son handicap, surmonter le traumatisme de sa rencontre avec Bella et elle s'est battu avec courage pour ne pas baisser les bras. Elle a appris à lire le braille, à développer ses autres sens et sa mémoire pour être le plus autonome possible. Pendant ce temps, elle a continué d'étudier dans le but de revenir ici. Et cette année, elle est redevenu la meilleure élève de cette école. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, Drago. Mais j'espère que vos intentions sont louables car elle a assez souffert comme ça. J'ajouterais que je vous ai à l'œil. Vous pouvez disposer.  
>Soufflé, je me retourne et quitte la classe sans un mot.<br>- M. Malefoy, m'arrête-t-il avant que je ne franchisse la porte, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, la prochaine fois vous êtes prié d'être attentif à mon cours.

Vendredi: je la vois dans une petite heure, je tiens plus en place. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions depuis ma discutions avec Rogue. Est-ce que mes intentions sont louables? Bien sûr, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je suis profondément amoureux d'elle, mais le fait que je lui cache mon identité risque de la faire souffrir à un moment donné. Mais si elle apprend qui je suis, elle va me rejeter c'est inévitable puisqu'elle me déteste. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponses à mes questions lorsque j'arrive à notre rendez-vous. Elle est déjà là à m'attendre et je jette rapidement le sort pour changer ma voix avant de la rejoindre.  
>Alors que je suis encore à bien 3 mètres d'elle, elle se retourne et me sourit pour m'accueillir. Je me dépêche de couvrir la distance qui nous sépare et la prend dans mes bras. Aussitôt son parfum me subjugue et je plonge mon visage dans son cou pour inhaler encore plus de ce qui est devenu mon oxygène.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué, je souffle dans son cou.  
>- Tu m'as manqué aussi, m'avoue-t-elle.<br>C'est donc que je compte un peu quand même pour elle. Revigoré par la nouvelle, je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné qu'à notre habitude. Ma main droite agrippe sa nuque pour la garder près de moi, tandis que ma main gauche voyage de son dos à ses reins. Elle répond à mon baiser tout en entremêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nos langues se caressent avec avidité comme pour signaler leur indignation à avoir été séparées si longtemps. Mon cœur s'emballe et de nouveau j'ai la sensation que je pourrais mourir si ce baiser prend fin. Je repense à ce que Rogue a dit et j'ai soudain peur qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas sérieux avec elle. Détachant mes lèvres des siennes, je dépose des petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou.  
>- Je t'aime, je lui murmure avant de reprendre mes baisers.<br>Mais elle s'éloigne subitement de moi, quel imbécile je fais, je vais beaucoup trop vite, je l'effraie.  
>- Tu dois me dire qui tu es, annonce-t-elle.<br>- Et si tu me rejette? je demande à l'agonie.  
>- Tu dois prendre ce risque. Écoute, tu ne peux pas me dire ça et continuer de me cacher qui tu es. Si cette relation est importante pour toi, elle ne peut pas durer si je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas en train de te lancer un ultimatum, mais tu attends visiblement plus de moi que des baisers dérobés dans les couloirs et pour cela il faut que tu te jette à l'eau. Sinon ça ne pourra nous mener qu'à souffrir toi et moi.<br>Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, elle a déjà tellement souffert et je l'aime trop pour ça. Mais si elle apprend qui je suis... Je crois que je ne supporterais plus de voir de la haine dans ses yeux.  
>- Prend le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.<br>Je caresse ma joue contre la paume de sa main, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai le droit à ce contact.

- Je te laisse maintenant. Je serais là demain soir à la même heure. Bonne nuit.  
>Et elle s'en va. Et moi je reste là, les bras ballants, sonné. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu, si je lui dis je risque de la perdre et si je ne dis rien aussi. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Au diable la guerre froide entre lui et moi, je dois voir Blaise et lui demander conseil.<br>Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'est pas dans le dortoir. Bon quels sont les endroits où un mec peut bécoter sa copine à cette heure-ci? La tour d'astronomie, la salle sur demande, la serre numéro 3. Je les fais tous, un à un et pas de trace de Blaise et de sa copine. Réfléchissons, c'est une Gryffondor, je vais essayer les salles de classe pas très loin de leur tour. Pendant 20 minutes j'ouvre une à une toutes les salles de classe à ce niveau, puis je me fige. Je viens de retrouver Blaise, il est étroitement enlacé avec...  
>- Potter! Je hurle.<br>Lui et Blaise se retournent brusquement vers moi et je vois l'état de choc dans lequel se trouve mon ami, pourtant je suis dans un pire état que lui. Non! Merlin non! Je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Blaise, pas avec un mec, pas avec Ce mec.  
>- C'est quoi ce bordel? Je m'égosille.<br>Potter me regarde avec un air meurtrier et je lui rends, fou de rage. On se défie un moment du regard avant que Blaise n'intervienne.  
>- Laisse-nous s'il te plaît Harry.<p>

- Hors de question, répond celui-ci sans me quitter des yeux.  
>- S'il te plaît, insiste-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, je dois lui parler.<br>Potter soupir et se retourne vers mon ami.  
>- D'accord, je serais pas loin mon cœur, promet-il.<br>Puis il s'approche de lui et colle sa bouche à la sienne. Beurk, c'est écœurant. Il quitte la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard de défi.  
>Je me retrouve donc seul avec mon ami métis que je ne reconnais plus. Je ne dis pas un mot, j'attends qu'il m'annonce que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague ou un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste.<p>

- Ne me juge pas Drago.  
>- Tu te tapes Potter? J'attaque.<br>- On est ensemble oui, soupire-t-il.  
>- Mais comment tu...? Blaise, c'est... enfin merde Blaise ne me dit pas que t'es pédé.<br>- Et pourquoi? S'agace-t-il.  
>- Parce que c'est dégoutant, immonde, contre nature.<br>- Comme les sang de bourbes? Demande-t-il arrogant.  
>- Ça n'a rien à voir, je m'énerve ne supportant plus cette insulte.<br>- Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement pareil, tu n'as aucune tolérance pour ceux qui sont différents de toi. Il y a quelques mois tu aurais eu la même réaction si je t'avais annoncé que je sortais avec une sang de bourbe.  
>- Bon sang merde Blaise je te signale que tu te fais enculer par Potter!<br>- Faut vraiment que tu rendes ça dégueulasse hein. Tu crois quoi? Qu'on est des bêtes, des gros pervers qui passent leur temps à baiser sans aucun sentiment.  
>- Arrête c'est dégoutant, je le stoppe au bord de la nausée. Je ne veux pas les imaginer ensemble.<br>- C'est juste de l'amour Drago, reprend-il calmement, c'est juste ton meilleur pote qui est enfin tombé amoureux. Oui Drago, je suis pédé. Et ça date pas d'hier. J'ai rejoint son camp à la fin de l'année dernière par amour pour lui.  
>Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, Blaise n'était pas dans le même camp que nous pendant la guerre. Il nous a trahi, il m'a trahi.<p>

- Tu t'es battu dans l'autre camp? Tu as contribué à notre défaite, à l'arrestation de mon père? Comment tu as pu faire ça?  
>- Putain Drago tu t'entends? C'est pas toi qui as dit que tu t'étais trompé de camp y à pas si longtemps? Tu m'en veux pourquoi au juste? Pour avoir compris tout ça avant toi? Je savais que tu aurais du mal à comprendre, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai caché. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que tu étais un putain de salaud d'homophobe. Mais moi au moins j'ai eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments pas comme toi qui profites d'une pauvre infirme, crache-t-il.<br>Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui balance mon point dans la tronche. Sous le choc sa tête est projetée en arrière et lorsque je le regarde, je remarque du sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Je porte mes mains à mon visage horrifié. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris? Je fais un pas vers mon ami, main tendu vers son visage pour lui porter secours quand je suis projeté contre le mur d'en face par un puissant sort.  
>- Blaise mon cœur tu vas bien? S'inquiète Potter en s'approchant de lui.<br>- Harry, répond ce dernier la bouche pleine de sang.  
>- Chut, ne dis rien mon amour je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.<br>Puis se tournant vers moi avec un regard assassin:  
>- T'es un gros malade Malefoy, si t'es toujours en vie c'est parce qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Ne l'approche plus.<br>Et ils s'en vont me laissant seul, en état de choc après ce que j'ai fait. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et pleure dans mes mains. Rien à changer, je suis toujours un vrai salaud.

* * *

><p>Note de moi:<p>

j'ai pu constater, au court de mes nombreuses lectures sur ce site, qu'il est de coutume de prévenir d'une relation homosexuelle à venir. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça aurait gâché la surprise bien sûr. De toute façon si vous êtes homophobe, je peux rien faire pour vous.

Avant que vous n'envisagiez de me maudire pour le comportement de Drago, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il revient de loin et a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être un mec bien.

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous passez un bon dimanche en ma compagnie. La fin est proche mes amis, le prochain chapitre clôturera l'histoire.


	6. La larme à l'œil

Bonsoir à tous, voici donc, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis une piètre auteuse j'en ai bien peur alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me touche énormément.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La larme à l'œil<strong>

Après un bon moment, je me dirige vers les cachots pour rejoindre mon dortoir. J'avance mécaniquement, la tête pleine de questions. J'ai frappé mon meilleur ami, il a raison, je ne tolère pas ceux qui sont différents de moi. Est-ce que je lui en veux parce qu'il est homo ou est-ce que c'est parce que c'est Potter son mec? Est-ce que j'ai seulement le droit de lui en vouloir? Après tout, il a raison, j'ai moi-même avoué que je n'avais pas été dans le bon camp pendant la guerre. Il a dit qu'il était amoureux, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que mon meilleur ami était amoureux? Suis-je à ce point égoïste? Oui, bien sûr que oui, je suis un monstre égoïste, je l'ai toujours été. Et je n'ai pas changé en dépit de ce que j'ai pensé en m'avouant mes sentiments pour une fille de moldus. Je suis toujours égoïste et même plus que jamais puisque je fais passer mes intérêts avant les siens en lui cachant qui je suis. Comment je peux le juger lui qui est honnête en amour alors que moi je suis un sale tricheur. Rien à changer, même avec la seule fille dont je suis jamais tombé amoureux, même avec celle à qui je tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux je mens. Je n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle va me rejeter si elle apprend qui je suis, et c'est la vérité, oui elle va me rejeter, c'est normal, je suis Malefoy, le monstre, l'égoïste, le sale type qui l'a menacé en début d'année. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était cruel de sortir avec elle sans qu'elle sache qui je suis. Parce que moi je l'aime et j'ai oublié toutes mes idées à la con, mais elle, elle me déteste et ça va sans doute l'écœurer de savoir qui je suis. Merde c'est comme si Potter me roulait des galoches dans le noir. Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je m'affale dans mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je me roule en boule et sers fort mes draps dans mes mains. je dois aller parler à Blaise, je dois recoller les morceaux, m'excuser pour mon comportement, lui prouver que je ne suis pas un putain de conard d'homophobe même si j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il sort avec Potter. Et je dois tout dire à Hermione. Demain soir, je lui dirais qui je suis. Une boule dans l'estomac, je ferme les yeux en espérant trouver le sommeil.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, entre ma discussion à venir avec Blaise et mon aveu à Hermione j'ai beaucoup cogité. Sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, je me dirige directement vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant dans la pièce je me fige, Potter et avec lui. Je recule de quelques pas pour qu'ils ne me repèrent pas.  
>- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à cacher qui a fait ça? S'énerve le balafré.<br>- Harry s'il te plaît, plaide mon ami.  
>- Quoi tu le protèges? Après ce qu'il a fait? C'est qu'un sale conard.<br>- Je sais, mais c'est mon meilleur ami.  
>- Il s'en tirera pas comme ça, continue Potter.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Je demande en sortant de ma cachette.  
>- T'en collé une pour commencer, me répond-il avec un regard noir.<br>- À oui? Je dis en m'approchant de lui, menaçant, c'est ce qu'on va voir.  
>- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! s'énerve Blaise.<br>Surpris, nous arrêtons de nous toiser pour nous retourner vers lui.  
>- Tu es venu pour te battre avec Harry? Me questionne-t-il.<br>- Non, je réponds penaud, j'étais venu pour te demander pardon.  
>- T'es venu pour sauver ton cul oui, m'attaque le Gryffondor.<br>- Harry! Le sermonne mon ami.

Puis il reporte son attention sur moi.  
>- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, madame Pomfresh a dû me réparer deux dents.<br>- Je suis désolés, je souffle, j'ai perdu les pédales, tu sais combien je peux le détester? Je te demande pardon, je m'en veux terriblement.  
>- Je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter, alors si tu veux rester mon ami tu vas devoir l'accepter.<br>- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec un mec et le fait que ce soit le mec que je déteste le plus au monde n'arrange pas les choses. Mais je veux pas te perdre.  
>- Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui mais Harry a fait des efforts depuis le début de l'année pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec toi et je te demande d'en faire autant.<br>- Je te promets, je lui dis, près à tout pour regagner son amitié.  
>- Si tu le retouches encore une fois, menace Potter, tu feras un séjour à l'infirmerie.<br>Je m'apprête à répondre mais me souviens que je viens juste de promettre. Je quitte donc la pièce pour les laisser seuls.

Toute la journée je stresse à l'idée de devoir tout lui annoncer ce soir, je lui dois bien ça. Il est temps que j'arrête de me comporter en égoïste. À l'heure de notre rendez-vous, je me dirige vers notre couloir, elle est déjà là. Je me glisse à ses côtés et prend sa main pour l'attirer à moi mais elle la retire immédiatement et je remarque qu'elle a une expression peinée.  
>- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je demande de ma voix modifiée.<br>Je lis à présent de la déception sur son visage.  
>- Comment tu as pu faire ça? Questionne-t-elle, c'est ton meilleur ami.<br>- Que... Quoi? Je bafouille, mais tu...  
>- Oui je sais qui tu es Malefoy.<br>L'entendre cracher ainsi mon nom de famille me ramène 2 ans en arrière et je reçois une flèche en plein cœur. Elle dirige sa baguette vers moi.  
>- <em>Finite <em>_Incantatem_, prononce-t-elle, je le sais depuis le premier jour, depuis que tu m'as touché la joue, depuis ton premier baiser.  
>Je suis abasourdi par la nouvelle, alors depuis le début elle savait que c'était moi et elle m'a laissé l'approcher?<br>- Hermione, j'implore de ma vraie voix, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je voulais te le dire mais j'avais si peur de te perdre.  
>- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, il s'agit de Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin?<br>- Je sais pas, je dis en baissant les yeux, j'ai pété un plomb, je suis allé le voir ce matin pour m'excuser, je sais que j'ai merdé.  
>- Je me sens tellement idiote, j'ai cru que tu étais différant, j'ai cru que tu pouvais changer. Mais j'ai eu tort.<p>

Elle se détourne de moi et fait mine de partir, affolé je la retiens par le bras.  
>- Mais j'ai changé je te jure, c'était une erreur, j'ai perdu le contrôle mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je ne suis plus le même.<br>- Bien sûr que si tu l'es, tranche-t-elle, tu es toujours cet arrogant imbécile, imbu de sa personne et égoïste de Malefoy.  
>Sous le choc, je lâche son bras et elle part en direction de son dortoir. Je n'essaye même pas de la retenir, à quoi bon? Tout est dit.<br>Je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisser le long, je sers mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose ma tête dessus.  
>Monstre, salaud, arrogant, égocentrique, égoïste. Je ne la mérite pas, je ne l'ai jamais méritée.<p>

**POV Hermione.**

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur le cours d'histoire de la magie, ma plume à papote prend des notes pour moi de toutes façons. Ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas écouter en cours mais j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit.  
>Drago. Mon cœur a pleuré son nom toute la nuit. J'y ai tellement cru, je m'étais imaginé cette soirée autrement: il serait venu et m'aurait pris dans ses bras, il m'aurait dit qu'il m'aime et m'aurait avoué qui il est. Alors je l'aurais embrassé tendrement et je lui aurais dit que je le savais depuis le début et que je l'aime moi aussi. Mais il n'est pas celui que je croyais. J'ai été naïf de penser qu'il pouvait changer juste parce qu'il s'est montré doux avec moi. Harry était dans tous ses états quand il a frappé Blaise, je crois qu'il est arrivé à un degré de haine jamais atteint avec Drago. Et moi dans tout ça? Moi j'ai été particulièrement blessé en apprenant que je m'étais trompé sur lui. Moi je suis tombé amoureuse de Drago Malefoy en dépit de ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant ces 5 ans, en débit de la frousse qu'il m'a donnée en début d'année, en dépit de son appartenance manifeste au mal simplement parce qu'il a caressé ma joue. Et maintenant je ne dors pas parce que je suis tombé amoureuse d'une personne qui n'existe pas.<p>

Le cours se termine et je range ma plume à papote, je dois me ressaisir, j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail alors si je n'écoute pas en cours je vais avoir du retard. Je n'ai plus cours de la matinée, en attendant le déjeuner je vais aller étudier dans ma salle commune.  
>- Tu viens, ma puce? M'appelle Ron.<br>Je lui souris, Harry et lui sont très protecteurs avec moi depuis que j'ai perdu la vue. À une époque j'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous deux, mais notre relation est devenue beaucoup trop fraternelle.  
>- Je vais aller étudier dans la salle commune, je lui explique.<br>- Comme tu veux, moi je vais aller faire un tour dehors, c'est une belle journée. Tu viens Harry?  
>- Hmm? Oh... euh oui je viens.<br>Harry est toujours assez bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé à son petit ami, il ne comprend pas que Blaise pardonne à Drago.

9, 10, 11 pas, j'arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
>- Le mot de passe, demande-t-elle.<br>- _Philicus __arboréus_, je prononce et le portrait pivote pour me laisser entrer.  
>4,5, 6, attention au fauteuil, je le contourne et me tourne vers la droite, 1, 2, 3, 4, je saisis la chaise, la contourne et m'assoie dessus. Je pose mon cours d'histoire de la magie sur le bureau et sort ma baguette pour le transformer en braille. Une fois l'opération réalisée, je me plonge dans la lecture.<br>Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis tiré de ma lecture par un bruit que j'identifie comme étant celui d'un bec contre le carreau. Je me lève et compte les pas jusqu'à la fenêtre pour faire entrer le volatile. Celui-ci se poste immédiatement sur mon épaule et me dépose une épaisse lettre dans les mains. Je remarque tout de suite qu'elle est déjà traduite en braille et retourne à mon bureau pour la lire.  
>Ma main gauche me permet de ne pas me tromper de ligne tandis que ma main droite foule la page à toute vitesse pour en lire le contenu. À mesure de ma lecture, ma gorge se serre et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.<p>

_Hermione,  
>Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste, imbu de sa personne et arrogant. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, je sais que tu mérites bien mieux que moi, mais comme je suis égoïste je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir. tu as tort, en revanche, quand tu dis que je n'ai pas changé. Je n'ai pas changé assez pour être quelqu'un de bien pour toi mais j'ai changé ça je peux te l'assurer. Je suis tombé amoureux et ça a tout changé, tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Premièrement parce que j'ai remis en question 17 ans de ma vie et de mes convictions après avoir rêvé de toi pendant chacune de mes nuits depuis ce soir où je me suis montré odieux avec toi, où je t'ai prouvé que j'étais un monstre. Deuxièmement parce que je ne suis plus la personne dont le bonheur m'importe le plus. Bien sûr, je suis égoïste de vouloir être avec toi et je devrais là encore penser à ton bonheur avant le mien, mais je n'ai pas ce courage, je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça. J'ai besoin de mon ange pour me sauver de moi-même. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait en me montrant que je m'étais trompé de route mais je fais encore des écarts, comme avec Blaise. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour mon comportement, ça prouve juste que tu as raison de penser de moi que je suis un monstre. Moi je le pense. Mais je sais que je peux changer, je peux être celui qu'il te faut, je veux l'être. Apprends-moi mon ange, apprends-moi à être le garçon qu'il te faut. Je ne dis pas que je ne referais pas des erreurs, j'ai 17 ans à corriger, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.<br>Savoir que tu me détestes me transperce le cœur de fines lames et il saigne dans ma poitrine.  
>Je t'aime, <em>

_Drago._

J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Depuis que je suis aveugle j'ai développé mes autres sens et j'ai appris à faire confiance à mon cœur et à mon instinct. Mais là les deux sont contradictoires. Mon instinct me dit que je dois faire attention, qu'il reste Malefoy et que je vais souffrir. Mais mon cœur le réclame et mes autres sens sont ses alliés. Mes mains veulent le toucher, mes oreilles veulent qu'il me dise encore « je t'aime », mon nez veut sentir son parfum à la fois raffiné et masculin et ma bouche veut gouter ses lèvres.

**POV Drago.**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi les cours ce matin, je me demande si elle a reçu ma lettre, ce qu'elle en a pensé. Je me dirige mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur le sol, vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai l'estomac trop noué pour ça, mais j'espère que je l'apercevrais.  
>Lorsque je lève les yeux, je la vois adossée au mur. Est-ce qu'elle m'attend? Je me dirige vers elle, mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur elle se redresse et se tourne vers moi.<br>- Hermione je...  
>Mais elle me fait taire en posant ses doigts sur ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce contact, c'est sans doute le seul auquel mes lèvres auront droit.<br>- Harry va détester ça, souffle-t-elle.  
>J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois qui me sourit.<br>- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ...  
>Elle me sourit de plus belle.<p>

- Il paraît que tu veux changer, me dit-elle, alors voici ton premier chalenge: es-tu capable de rentrer dans la grande salle en me tenant par la main?  
>- Tu oublies que je suis un sale petit arrogant, je plaisante, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent, je dis en l'attirant vers moi et en la prenant par la taille.<br>En pénétrant dans la grande salle avec elle, j'arbore un sourire heureux. Ce que les autres pensent n'a aucune importance, mon ange est près de moi. Je me tourne vers la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Potter nous pète un câble et je le vois qui regarde la table des Serpentards avec fureur. Je regarde dans la direction et éclate de rire.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, me demande-t-elle.<br>- Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour Potter, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à haïr plus que moi.  
>- Qui ça?<br>- Pansy vient de rouler un patin de force à Blaise, il est rouge de colère mais c'est rien en comparaison de Potter.

- Beurk, Parkinson c'est dégoutant.  
>- Je ne te le fais pas dire, je rigole, finalement je crois que je préfère quand il bécote Potter.<br>Nous rions tous les deux de bon cœur puis elle pose sa main sur ma joue.  
>- Tu vois, me dit-elle, tu commences déjà à changer.<br>Puis elle scelle ses lèvres aux miennes et je la serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras pour répondre à son baiser et le rendre encore plus passionné.

- PUTAIN MALEFOY JE VAIS TE TUER!  
>Et merde, Weasley, je l'avais oublié celui-là.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ma fin. Si vous le permettez je recommettrai une autre fic plus tard.<p>

En attendant je vous remercie tous et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.


End file.
